


Monomono Machine

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Owamiki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, One Shot, Owamiki, Owamiki Week, Rare Pair, danganronpa - Freeform, this ship is cute alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: A little one-shot where Mondo and Mikan surprise each other with gifts.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan, mondo owada/mikan tsumiki, owada mondo/tsumiki mikan
Series: Owamiki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Monomono Machine

**Author's Note:**

> this starts out in mondo’s pov then switches to mikan’s pov

“You really think she’ll like it?”

“I’m positive,” Makoto assures me. “I literally asked her myself.”

“What if she already has it?” I mess with the ribbon on the box. “What if someone already got her this stuff?”

“Uh, I think she’ll like it anyway.” Makoto gives me an awkward smile. “She just likes when people are nice to her.”

“What if she doesn’t actually like this?” I start pacing around, trying not to crush the box. “What if she just said she liked it because she just likes gifts?”

“Mondo-“ Makoto grabs my arm. “It’s gonna be fine! I’m sure it’ll go well.”

I scoff, rolling my shoulders. “You’re right,” I say. “I can’t doubt myself now. I just gotta do it!”

Makoto grins. “There you go!” he bounces on the balls of his feet. “Good luck!”

He starts to leave but I catch him by the arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Uh...” he laughs nervously. “to the dining hall?”

“You’ve gotta help me.”

“Help you?”

I hand him the box, wiping off my sweaty hands. Almost yanking the box back, I whisper, “I need someone to back me up in case this goes bad. If she cries I won’t know what to do.”

“You seemed fine in the dining hall that one time,” he points out. “You managed to control your volume too!”

“...okay but still. You gotta help me man.”

He sighs. “I’ll...watch from around the corner or something,” he says. “You can...snap if you need me, I guess?”

I clap him on the back. “Knew I could count on you, Makoto.” I hear voices coming down the hallway. “I think she’s coming!”

Makoto ducks behind a corner and I try to hide the box in my jacket.

*********************************************

“Wh-what if he hates it?” I ask, eyes tearing up. “What if h-he just laughs a-at m-me?”

“You’ll be fine,” Hajime says, putting a hand on my shoulder. “It’s some of his favorite stuff. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

I try to wipe away some tears, sniffling. “What if h-he was just...being n-nice as a joke?” I ask. “He hates me, he totally hates me-“

“He doesn’t hate you,” Hajime says firmly. “Mondo is a good guy. Besides, he respected your volume sensitivity, didn’t he? He doesn’t hate you.”

I look down at the box. mahiru helped me decorate it. “M-maybe.”

Hajime starts to say something but I swear I hear mondo’s voice. I’m so distracted that I accidentally walk into a wall, falling backwards. I cry out, dropping the box. Hajime quickly helps me up, handing me my box.

“Good luck!” He says, giving me a thumbs up. Then he sprints off down the hallway.

“H-hajime!”

A few seconds later, Mondo is sprinting to me. “Are you alright, Mikan?” he asks.

My voice catches in my throat. “Y-yeah...” my voice is barely a whisper. “I tripped again.”

“Are you hurt?”

I shake my head, not looking up at him. I’m still crying. Gently, Mondo lifts my head up. He brushes away some of the tears, smiling slightly. He seems...hesitant.

“Hey now, don’t cry.” he pokes my cheek. “It’s alright. It happens.”

He looks down at the box I’m holding. “What’s the box for?”

“Eek!” I jump, forgetting it’s still in my hands. My hands are trembling.

“O-oh...well...” I stare down at the box. “I-I got s-some stuff H-hajime said you liked...”

“Really?”

I look up at him. He seems genuinely surprised. Then, blushing a little, he takes out his own box. It’s kinda sloppy and the ribbon is almost undone. “I got you something too,” he mumbles.

My eyes widen. “You did?”

He nods. Awkwardly, we switch boxes. I accidentally drop his because my hands are still shaking. I close my eyes, already starting to apologize, ready for him to yell at me.

But instead he just picks up the box and gently places it in my hands. I open my eyes, looking at it. I glance up at him and he gives me a smile. Still trembling, I undo the ribbon and tear the wrapping paper off. I make sure to stuff the paper in my pockets so I don’t get yelled at for littering.

I slowly open the box lid. My heart skitters. “mr. stapler!” I take it out of the box, bouncing. “I-I’ve been wanting one from the monomono machine but c-couldn’t ever win one!” I look in the box again and smile even wider. “and a new thermometer! I lost my old one a-and this one doesn’t have to touch anyone, s-so it can’t spread germs!”

I laugh, looking up at Mondo. “Thank you!” I giggle. I hug him tightly, swaying a little. He gently hugs me back, laughing softly.

“I-I’m really glad you like it,” he says. “Was worried you would hate it.”

“N-no!” I pull away again. “I-it’s wonderful! I love it!”

He grins. “Well that’s good.” He looks down at his present. “Guess I should open mine now, huh?”

My heart falls through the floor. My anxiety starts coming back. He checks out the box. “That’s a pretty big box compared to mine,” he comments. All I can do is nod.

He undoes the ribbon and rips open the wrapping paper. I quickly pick up the trash, trying not to trip. My heart is pounding in my ears as he opens the box.

His eyes light up. “dude, no way!” I flinch, but at least he doesn’t seem angry. He pulls out the seat cover. “I’ve been wanting a new cover! Didn’t know they had one in that machine.” Then he gasps, taking out the roller slippers. “Oh hell yeah!” he laughs. “Can’t wait to wear these to breakfast every morning.”

I stare at him, eyes wide. “Y-you will?” I ask. He nods.

“Hell yeah. Every single morning.”

Starting to smile again, I bounce happily. “S-so you like it?”

“Like it? I LOVE it!” He pulls me into a tight hug. “Thank you so much! You’re really sweet Mikan.”

“Really?”

He laughs again. “Yes, really.”

When we pull away again, I can’t stop smiling. He likes it! He likes it! He didn’t hate it! He’s not mad at me! And he got me nice gifts too. He actually thought of me...got me things i like...

“Hey, so uh...” Mondo scratches the back of his neck. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure!”

He chews on his lip, shifting his weight. “Well, you see-“ he cuts himself off, realizing he was yelling. he takes a deep breath. “I may, uh, like...you?”

“Like me?” I ask, stopping. “S-so you don’t hate me?”

“Well, yeah, I don’t hate you,” he says, “but I mean...I mean...” he sighs, closing his eyes. “wouldyouwanttobemygirlfriend?”

I blink, not sure I heard him right. “W-what did you say?”

He continues shifting his weight. Then, very softly, he slowly asks, “Would you like to...be my girlfriend?”

My eyes grow wide. I can’t believe what I’m hearing. He’s not mad at me, he likes my gifts, got me gifts, _and_ he wants me to be his girlfriend? _me?_

“O-oh, um...” I try to calm myself down a little but I can’t help but grin. “Y-yes! I would really like that.”

“Really?” he looks at me, shocked.

“W-was I supposed to say no?”

“N-no!” he says. “I just...wasn’t expecting you to actually say yes.”

I hold his free hand, humming. “Why wouldn’t I say yes?”

“I dunno...thought you’d be scared of me.”

I giggle. “I’m not scared of you mondo!” I assure him. “You make me really happy.”

He slowly starts to grin. He looks so happy. I realize what I’m doing and quickly pull my hand away. “S-sorry!” I apologize. “W-was that too much? Am I going too fast?”

He chuckles, holding my hand and squeezing it. “Not at all.”

“Nice job, Mondo!”

I shriek, jumping. Makoto pokes his head out from around the corner. “Y-you’ve been listening?!”

His face pales. “Ah, s-sorry,” he says, “just got excited.”

“Thanks, Makoto,” Mondo says dryly. “Would you do me a favor and leave us alone now?”

“Leaving you alone now!” Makoto gives a small wave before dashing down the hall. Mondo laughs.

“That son of a bitch sure is something.”

After a few moments, I pluck up the courage to ask, “S-so, would you like to go on a date?”

“I would love that,” he says. “Where would you want to go?”

“O-oh, I didn’t know I’d get to pick. Um...the garden, maybe?”

“Sounds like a date. Any specific time?”

I shake my head. “Y-you can come get me whenever. I’ll probably be in the nurse’s office.” He nods.

“Can’t wait.” Then, to my surprise, he leans down, giving me a kiss on the cheek. “I better take this stuff to my room. I’ll see you later, Mikan.”

I shyly wave as he walks off. He’s hugging the box close to his chest. My heart is glowing.

_He likes me! He likes me! He likes me!_

**Author's Note:**

> (you can tell i’m a bit rusty lol) it’s owamiki week! this is the first prompt for it, courtesy of @/owamiki on instagram! this ship is really cute and i’m happy to participate. hope you guys liked it! (yes i looked up what prizes they like for this, what about it)


End file.
